Quicksilver
by Le T.C
Summary: Of course it was Oliver Oken's fault that she died that day. AU / LOLIVER / SEQUEL TO ARCANE
1. Chapter 1

**Quicksilver**

_well I suppose we'll all make our judgement call, _

_we'll walk it alone, stand up tall, then march to the fall, _

_so we better be happy now that we'll all go home. _

Of course it was Oliver Oken's fault that she died that day.

**AU / LOLIVER / SEQUEL TO ARCANE**

:) ello. i'm on vacation right now, so not sure when i'll be able to update.

* * *

_--_

_I'll stop the world and melt with you  
You've seen the difference  
And it's getting better all the time  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
I'll stop the world and melt  
with you._

_--_

_Everything burst into motion at once._

_The truck's lights flared, and Lilly spun around to stare at it as it's doors swung open, the driver's door first, and the rear cab and passenger doors opening by the time Lucas had bolted over to her body._

_She could only watch numbly as he flipped it over, calling her name. His brother and said brother's friend just stood a couple of feet away, staring at him._

_"Lilly..."_

_She felt his hands on her shoulders. She spun around._

_"How could you let this happen?" She whispered._

_"I thought you said you weren't mad," He responded under his breath._

_"That was before I knew I was dead," She hissed angrily._

_He stared at her, almost uncomprehendingly. "You don't understand."_

_"I understand just fine, Oliver. At least I'm trying to..." She shook her head and turned back around. "I don't know what I'm not understanding. It's all..."_

_She paused, then continued quietly, "It's too hard."_

_He shook his head. __"I'm sorry," He whispered__._

_She turned around to face her body. After a moment she murmured, "What am I supposed to do now?"_

_When he didn't respond, she glanced behind her. He was gone._

_She looked back. Lucas was still calling her name and shaking her._

Do something, you idiot.

_People had already pulled over nearby, and she could see more than one person with a cell phone pressed to their ear, speaking frantically._

_She cautiously stepped closer to Lucas, as if too loud of a footstep would cause him to hear her._

Impossible.

_Lilly looked down at her limp body, with something almost resembling curiosity. It was covered in scrapes, covered in raw skin and blood. She looked down at herself. The scrapes on her arms were still bleeding. She hadn't noticed them before. They weren't there before. They couldn't have been there before._

_But, a lot of 'couldn'ts' were happening right now. One more couldn't count for much._

_There was a gash on her forehead that was bleeding more than anything else, dripping down the side of her face, onto the black asphalt._

_She touched her own forehead, almost hesitantly, and quickly withdrew, her fingertips red with blood._

_Lucas seemed to be finished being useless. With a couple of other angry bystanders' suggestion, he was anxiously checking her pulse and respiration rate._

_His brother was standing a few yards away, uninterested. "Uh, dude, I don't think it's working. She's kind of dead, I think." He said, inhaling a lungful of smoke._

"I'm right here, you moron! I'm right here!"

_This was not good. Screaming at the people who couldn't hear you was never good. She could feel the hysterics coming._

_He raised an eyebrow, pausing, and looked around for a few seconds before returning to his cigarette._

_"She still has a pulse, and she's still breathing," Lucas_ _responded stubbornly. "She's not dead."_

She wasn't dead.

_She stepped backwards, staring at him in bewilderment._

She was alive.

_"Yeah, well, she's not exactly in tip-top shape, don't you think?" His brother questioned._

_"Don't you have something better to do than lower my IQ?" Lucas asked bitterly and resumed to calling her name and shaking her._

_"Aren't you going to call 911?"_

_Panic was rising in her throat. She felt like she was going to vomit.  
_

_Lucas glared at him. "All of these people, Max -" He stated angrily with a motion to the ten, fifteen, or twenty or so bystanders, "- have called 911. Happy?"_

_His brother didn't respond._

_Just then the sirens came into hearing. Faint at first, but quickly growing louder._

_"Lucas, give up," His idiotic stupid dropout smoking brother stated. "If she's not conscious now, after five minutes of you shaking her half to death, she probably won't be conscious any time soon__." _

_"No," He answered._

_The faint throb in her head became a painful, dizzying pounding in line with her heartbeat._

_"Oliver," She wailed._

_Sure enough, she suddenly felt his breath on her neck._

_"What's happening?" She whispered. She could hear herself hyperventilating. "Oliver...you said I was dead."_

_He grinned. "Lilly," He stated, walking around to face her, putting his hands on her shoulders._

_"You know just as well as I do..." His smile faded to a near-scowl. "I'm a horrible person."_

_His expression changed again. "I'm a murderer," He whispered. "I'm a cheater."_

_Very softly he pressed his lips against hers._

_"I'm a liar, now, too," He murmured in a quiet, upset tone of voice, pulling away. "I'm a liar, aren't I?"_

_He shook his head and vanished._

_Just as the sirens became too loud to bear, her peripheral vision closed in on her._

And of course, that was that.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to let you guys know in advance, please don't expect a bunch of gigantic chapters for this story. This is more of a tying up loose ends story than a full-blown sequel. But please enjoy anyway...:)

_--_

_still i'm unable to inhale all the riches  
as i'm awkward as a wound on my bones  
still i've got cobblestone joints and plate glass points  
as i'm all by myself tonight not again,  
not again._

_--_

_"Oh hey, sorry I'm late Miley, I uh, had to wash my dog."_

_Lilly dodged a pedestrian._

_"No...I don't even have a dog..."_

_She swerved around a tiny rat-looking thing being walked by her snotty neighbors from down the street and began to slow down as she neared the beach._

_"Oh hi Miley. I know, I'm late, and on my way here I couldn't think of a decent excuse. Sorry about th-"_

_She shrieked._

_Trying to avoid a guy walking in the opposite direction, her skateboard got caught on the curb and the change of momentum ended with her lying on her back next to the sidewalk._

_"Ow," She muttered, her head throbbing from where it had cracked against the asphalt. In front of her, a guy who couldn't possibly be much older than her was already standing up, brushing off his shirt with one hand and extending the other down to Lilly._

_He was apologizing profusely. "I am _so_ sorry. It was a complete accident, I didn't mean to -"_

_She held up a finger as she stood up, her skateboard at her feet. "My - ow - fault. Don't sweat it." She paused momentarily in the middle of the sentence to rub the back of her head._

_She picked up her skateboard and began to walk away, but, obviously due to her luck, tripped. The boy caught her, and spun her around, looking at her uncertainly._

_"I'm not so sure," He confessed. "Maybe we need to get you checked out."_

_For the first time, she noticed the raw, bleeding skin on her elbows and forearms. She feebly touched the back of her head and winced, feeling the wet, warm liquid on the back.  
_

_"No, really, it's - uh - fine. Seriously, nothing to wo-rry about." He caught her as she wobbled again._

_"It's not a problem," He countered, shaking his head. "Really. My fault. Should have watched where I was going. And besides," He added with a half grin, "I'm hoping this isn't your normal sense of balance."_

_She sighed. "I'm serious. It wasn't your fault. It's no problem." A glance to her elbows, which were now dripping blood, said otherwise._

_"No, please, I insist," He said. "Hospital's not even five minutes away." He paused, then extended a hand._

_"Oken," He said._

_And that was how she ended up sitting in the emergency room, waiting impatiently with sloppily-arranged gauze taped over her elbows._

_She also found herself sitting next to an extremely pissed off boy who was in her freshman class._

_Only problem was, he wasn't the boy who she had ran into earlier._

_No, he was his pissed off younger brother who was being forced to wait with Lilly as his senior sibling took the liberty of calling her parents._

_"Hi," Lilly said, glancing at him, and trying to remain coherent through the pounding of her head._

_He glared at her. "Yeah. Sure."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a name?"_

_He rolled his eyes._

_"Oken."_

_She shook her head, sighing theatrically. "Truscott."_

_He looked away, groaning suddenly. "What's taking so long?"_

_She shrugged. "My parents are very talkative."_

_He glared at her. "Must run in the family."_

_"Hey, I'm not the one who has social issues."_

_"And I'm not the one who managed to get a concussion from running into a pedestrian, skater girl."_

_She glared at him, though she was slightly impressed. No one was ever able to throw back insults as fast as she could.  
_

_"Lilly," She said after a moment._

_He stared at her, then smirked._

_"Oliver."_

* * *

It was dark when Lilly woke up.

When her eyes began to focus, she looked around blearily.

She was in a tiny room, a television hanging in one corner on mute. The subtitles flashed across the screen in black and white. There were a couple of folding chairs in each corner.

It was a hospital room.

And Lilly Truscott hated hospital rooms.

She moved around a little, and immediately regretted it due to the pain that accompanied it.

It was then that she noticed that two people were sleeping in the chairs.

"Miley!"

The girl, asleep in the chair next to her bed, jerked awake.

"What..." She trailed off sleepily, then noticed Lilly sitting up in her hospital bed.

"Lilly!" Miley screamed, jumping out of the chair.

The person sitting by the door jumped and his hand immediately slammed against the light switch. "What's wrong?" Jake demanded, glancing between his newest brunette girlfriend and the blonde accident-prone hospital patient. His voice slurred terribly from the sleep he had been shaken from.

"You're awake!" Miley said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Lilly grumbled something and sat up further.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" She mumbled after a moment.

He blinked, still adjusting to the fluorescent lights above them. "Followed Miley. She wouldn't leave," He responded.

It was way too complicated as to why he was there in the first place, other than the fact that he was following his girlfriend around. They had been dating for less than 48 hours, at least the last time she had checked. He had called her right after that stupid party. Miley had been more than happy to get back together with that zombie-slaying moron even after he had left her in the blink of an eye before to date some famous actress or other.

The saddest part was that Jake hadn't had any idea that his ex was a teen pop sensation.

And he still didn't, even now that they had gotten back together.

Miley sat down hesitantly. "I've been so worried," She said, eyes wide. She then began to ramble on about something that Lilly didn't have the patience - or coherence - to deal with.

"I get it," Lilly interrupted abruptly, sounding more awake than she felt. After a moment of hesitation she added in a lower voice, "What...happened?"

Miley stared at her wide eyed.

_Please don't..._

"You mean you don't _remember_?!"

_She did._

Lilly closed her eyes and leaned back. "No Miley," She managed to say, still struggling to keep her voice coherent and able to be understood.

"Fell out of a truckbed," Jake supplied. He was sitting in his chair again, sleepily texting on the phone he had in his lap.

Obviously girls only appealed to him if they could see ghosts just like his zombie-slaying, egotistical self. And as far as he knew, Lilly Truscott was just his girlfriend's accident-prone best friend, and in no way the purple-haired girl being followed around by a pissed off apparition.

"Right," Lilly said softly. That was when she recalled that her admission to the hospital had to do with a ghost. Again.

The door burst open, and a disheveled looking Lucas flew in. "Is it true?" He demanded, staring at Jake.

Jake pointed at the girl laying in the hospital bed, and Lucas rushed over to her.

"Oh God, I was so worried," He said desperately. "You fell and we pulled over and you weren't moving and you were all bloody and -"

Lilly cut him off.

"I'm fine," She muttered. _You're such an idiot. Why are you such an idiot? You just let me lay there. You just shook me desperately, hoped I was still alive._

She resisted the urge to vomit at the look he was giving her.

**_You killed me. How could you kill me?_**

Lilly stopped shifting suddenly.

She looked around hesitantly, but he was nowhere in sight. Throwing a glance to Jake, it didn't appear like he could feel it, the dropping temperature, the very subtle breath just barely touching her neck, the low whisper echoing in the room. It was all too creepy, but all too familiar.

"Lils, you all right?" Miley asked slowly.

She shook her head. "Fine." Still trying to stay coherent.

Lucas pressed his lips against her forehead.

_Disgusting._

She bit her tongue, still trying not to vomit. It was hard not to, knowing you were being kissed by a murderer.

Just then another person walked in. This one was a nurse. "Is everything all right?" She demanded snottily in that voice that just screamed "_I don't want to be here_."

"Peachy," Jake Ryan retorted in the same voice.

"I'll call your doctor," The nurse said after noticing Lilly was no longer unconscious. She either lived under a rock, or didn't think celebrities were all that, because she didn't even throw a second glance at the zombie slayer who was sitting beside her.

As soon as she left Lilly buried her head in between the hospital pillows.

She groaned and quickly sat back up, rubbing the back of her head tenderly.

Miley grinned airheadedly. "You hit your head," She said, as if she enjoyed seeing her best friend in pain. Which she did, of course. "You fractured your skull, cracked two ribs, sprained your ankle, and broke a finger."

"Good to know," She muttered, this time very gently flipping over and setting her head on the pillow, avoiding her stomach, feet, or right hand where her index finger was three times it's size in gauze.

_Why does everyone have to have such low IQs?_

_It's sad._

_It's disgusting._

Suddenly Jake shot up, staring at the wall. His glare varied from perplexed to disgusted.

"Jake, what's the problem?" She managed to inquire dryly. Miley wasn't paying enough attention to care.

The door opened again.

"Lilly Truscott?"

She rolled over angrily, staring at the wall. She hated hospitals, and the idiots who worked there.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

She stared at him, sitting up.

"Do I have to answer them?" She asked, immediately regretting it from the death glare she was receiving from the doctor.

Something went off in his shirt pocket. Lilly sighed and laid down again.

"I'm sorry," She heard him say. "There's a problem in the ICU. I'll be back."

So much for getting this over with _quickly_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello :) if anyone's interested i have a lilly-centric vamp fic that i'll be putting out soon. check it out if you want (: it'll be called Absolutely Zero.  
**

* * *

_--_

_i've been counting all these years  
now suddenly the thousand things I've seen were  
nothing more than dreams of you and me._

_--_

When the door opened again, the doctor was nowhere in sight.

"Hey sweetie," Heather Truscott said in her caring voice. "How are you feeling?"

Lilly forced herself to move into a less feeble position. "Tired," She managed to say. That was the understatement of the year. If her head spun any more, it would fall off.

"I was really worried about you," She stated in a manner that completely disproved what she was saying. "When the hospital called and said that you had been in an accident again..."

"Sorry, Mom," She murmured automatically.

"It's nothing to be sorry about," She said quickly, and began to fuss over her. "You just lay there and get better."

_So that you can come home faster and do the dishes like you always do after every meal._

"How long has it been?" She asked quietly.

Lucas, who was now sitting in the doctor's chair, looked up from the floor. "Thirteen days," He mumbled, his face betraying no emotion.

She held her breath.

"That's a long time," She said finally. Lamely.

"Yeah, it is."

Thoughts of Oliver began to swirl around her head, taking the other contents of it with him.

Her head shot up to stare at Jake.

Jake Ryan.

Jake Ryan, the glorified, egotistical celebrity who hits on every girl he sees, except for blondes of course.

Jake Ryan, the guy who could talk to ghosts, too.

"Hey Jake, can I talk with you for a minute?" She asked, trying not to sound like she hated him too much.

Everyone shuffled out of the room. Except for Miley, who followed Jake as he stepped closer to her like a dog on an invisible leash.

"Alone?" Lilly elaborated.

Miley made a face at her and left.

"Can I help you?" Jake asked in his 'I'm so much better than you' voice. In that voice that automatically pissed her off.

"Listen," She told him venomously, "Drop the act now or else."

"What act?" He asked, spreading his arms wide; angrily. "And or else what? You'll spread _rumors_ about me at school?"

Jake Ryan laughed coldly at that. He and Lilly both knew that spreading rumors about the zombie slayer would do nothing but trash your own reputation for even thinking such a thing.

"No," She hissed. "But you and I both know that there are probably a few ghosts who you got off to a bad start with."

He paled visibly and she resisted grinning. _Of course Jake Ryan picked a fight with some ghost or other. _"What the hell are you talking about?!" He managed to choke out.

"Don't play dumb," She spat.

He didn't say anything for a moment, just standing there, fuming, then finally he bent down to her level and told her in a low, dangerous voice, "Whoever the hell you are, just leave me alone."

"Whoever the hell I am?" Lilly echoed. Her head was spinning again but she didn't care. She sat up fully and hissed at him, "Jake Ryan, I am so much like you that you have _no idea_."

He inched closer to her, staring her down face-to-face. "Is that so?" He whispered angrily.

"It is," She whispered back.

The next thing she knew, she was on her back again, and Jake Ryan was sucking her face.

There was silence when he pulled away. She tried not to vomit. He was a good kisser, but it was disgusting all the same.

"Jake," She finally whispered.

"Yes?" He muttered.

She took a breath.

"I'm Lola Luftnagle."

Jake Ryan stumbled backwards, his eyes suddenly wide. He stammered a bit, stumbling over his words childishly, foolishly, selfishly. He stopped soon enough and said very quietly, "What are you talking about?"

Lilly sat up again, her eyes hard. "I'm Lola Luftnagle, Jake. Me."

He stared at her. "Why...how...that party, how'd you get in, even if you _were_...Lola..."

"I know Hannah Montana, remember?" She asked. Hoping she wouldn't have to go into detail. No sense letting the cat out of the bag before necessary.

He shook his head. "This is too confusing."

"I need your help, Jake," She stated, choosing her words carefully. They were blank with force, despite the annoyed look on her face.

"You can see them, too," He muttered, as if he had discovered gold. "You can see them."

"Yes, I can," She said. Thoughts of him were returning. The room began to tilt sickeningly.

He came close to her again.

"Why should I help you?" He asked quietly, venomously.

"Because you're a good person," She muttered.

He paused.

"What do you need my help for?" He asked under his breath.

_Perfect._

"Oliver Oken," She whispered. Saying his name again, she suddenly felt disconnected. Her voice sounded strange.

"Who's Oliver Oken?" He questioned.

"Remember the party?" She asked him quietly.

"Oh."

It was silent, but then suddenly his head snapped up to stare at the wall. "Jake, what is it?" She asked slowly.

He ignored her. "Finally showed up?" He muttered. Still staring at the wall.

"Jake, what is it? What's wrong?"

He whipped around to stare at her. "Can't you see..." He trailed off, looking back and forth between her and the wall.

"Oh," She murmured, in realization.

"You can't see him, can you?" He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**keep in mind this is like a wrapping-up story. :) won't be that long before it's over...**

_--_

_i bare my windowed self untamed and untrained,  
dreams that hardly touch our complexions truest faults.  
if room enough for both my drowsy spirit shall fall,  
bold waves tumble oh to the season of my heart.  
and you have offended my faith and my trust,  
until all is lost into the beauty of the day  
until all is lost,  
until all is lost._

_--_

Spots clouded her vision. She shook her head, as if trying to shake them off.

It didn't work.

"Are you okay?" She heard Jake ask from a distance.

She leaned her head back.

"Yeah," She responded after a moment. "Fine." Her voice sounded strange, like it wasn't hers.

Suddenly a doctor walked in.

"Is it all right if I ask you to leave for a moment or two?" He asked Jake. "I think it would be a bit easier to ask these questions alone."

_But I'm not alone, _she resisted saying. _You're kind of in the room with me. _But she didn't complain when he left, almost looking sympathetic as he shot one final glance at her.

He sat down in the chair Miley had been sitting in, an official-looking clipboard in tow. There was a pen dangling from it. He adjusted his glasses in an egotistical way that sort of reminded her of one Jake Ryan that was standing outside of her hospital room.

She couldn't see ghosts anymore. Which means she couldn't see Oliver. Just the thought of it made her head spin, made her heart ache.

She was in love with Oliver Oken, and she knew it just as well as anyone else would. It was too bad he killed her.

Of course it was Oliver Oken's fault that she died that day.

The doctor was staring at her from the other end of the tunnel.

He didn't even ask her if she was all right.

Better for her; that meant she didn't have to say she was fine.

Maybe he was just too stupid to figure it out.

"Can you tell me everything you remember about the accident?"

Figures.

She struggled to speak.

"I fell," She began, feeling stupid. The spots gathered around the edges of her vision.

From far away the doctor motioned for her to continue.

Lilly hesitated.

She could tell him everything. She could tell him that a ghost caused her emotional trauma and she fell because of him. That she drove a car into a pole because of him. That she could no longer see him...because of him.

But that would end up with her in a straitjacket, of course.

"Tell me absolutely_ everything_ you remember."

"I fell," She said, a bit louder the second time around. She stared at the door.

"I fell, and I was on the ground."

Her voice sounded strange again. Unreal.

"I was on the ground, and I was dead..."

The deep, well-hidden feeling of hysteria was returning.

"I was dead," She repeated, her voice laden with something that sounded like realization. "I felt things breaking when I hit the ground. I had to be dead..."

The panic began to rise in her throat.

"Lucas was shaking me, and..."

She stared up at the ceiling, feeling the color drain from her face.

"Anything else?" The doctor asked in that boring drone of his.

She resisted breaking down right there in front of him.

"I woke up here," She whispered.

He stood up, putting the clipboard under one arm. "Either doctor Thompson or I will be back in a while to ask you some more questions," He stated, ignoring the fact that she was biting down on her tongue hard enough to make it bleed.

He walked out of the room and shut the door, even though she could hear him talking to the others outside.

"Is she going to be okay?" She heard Lucas ask with worry in his voice. It sickened her.

The doctor's response was firm. "She'll be completely fine soon enough."

"But what about now?"

He didn't answer him for a moment, but when he did his voice was low. "This girl...Lillian Truscott, it's my understanding that she has been through two traumatic experiences in the last month. It can be very..." His voice lowered to the point where she could no longer hear him.

"So what does that mean?" She heard her mother's voice outside, loud and obnoxious.

Her mother had been waiting outside of her room.

_Well, of course she was. That stupid doctor wouldn't explain all of my injuries to just a bunch of concerned teenagers._

The doctor explained something else in that low drone of his.

"So do we have to like...watch for something?" Miley asked obliviously.

"I'll go into more detail with you when necessary, but..." The doctor trailed off. She could pretty much imagine him sifting through his stupid clipboard papers to figure out what they were talking about again.

"Physically, there's not much to worry about."

The dull throbbing in the back of her head said otherwise.

"I'm no psychologist by any means, and we'd need some further testing to confirm this..." His voice lowered again to a near whisper, but she could still hear it, if not barely.

"But I'm beginning to think that any complications will be more psychological than physical."

Her mother said something, and then it was quiet, save for a sudden buzz.

"Oh, please excuse me...There are some complications going on in the ICU...an Oliver Oken's having some problems."

Lilly shot up, and the color drained from her face.

"A nurse will be here to check on some things in a moment," She heard the doctor say as he walked off.

"Lils, you okay?" Miley asked unsurely after a moment as she walked in. Jake returned after her, looking much more concerned.

She blinked. "Yeah, fine..."

"Do you know that...Oscar kid or whatever his name was?" Miley questioned.

"You could say that," She muttered.

Her head was spinning.

_He couldn't have said Oliver Oken._

_Even if he did..._

_It probably wasn't _him_._

_Oliver Oken is a ghost. He's dead. He can't be at a hospital._

_Maybe there's a different Oliver Oken that works at the hospital. Maybe there's an Oliver Oken that's a doctor. The guy did say he needed his assistance._

_Oliver Oken is dead. He's not alive. He was murdered by my boyfriend._

The nurse walked in. "How are you feeling?" She questioned. It was a different one than before.

She quickly made up her mind and asked her the question she was dreading the answer to.

"Great, um... is there...a guy staying here, an Oliver Oken?"

His name sounded way too weird. It was all so strange.

The nurse tilted her head. "Yes," She responded. "He's one of our more interesting patients. Do you know him?"

Her head began to spin again.

"You could say that," She echoed. The spots were coming back.

She didn't pay any more attention to the nurse, concentrating on that one fact.

He's alive.

He's _alive_.

_He's_ alive.

_He's alive_.

Suddenly the fact that she could no longer see ghosts didn't seem so significant anymore.

"Hey Jake, can I talk to you again for a minute?" She asked, just as the nurse was leaving.

Miley took that as her cue to glare at Lilly for a moment then storm out childishly.

"Did you hear her?!" She demanded, freaking out now that all of the normal people had left.

"Yeah, I did," He responded, much calmer than she was. "It would be a good idea to calm down before you like strangle yourself or something."

She glared at him, but wasn't able to hold it. She grinned.

"He's alive. He's_ not dead_."

Jake touched one of her shoulders. "Lo - er, Lilly, the doctor said he was in the ICU. And that he was having complications. That's not usually a good thing."

Her grin faded. "You're right," She admitted, looking down. "I'm being stupid. It's just that..." She looked up at him again. "I thought he was dead. I thought I was being idiotic, to like him bugging me all the time. He kept saying that there was a _reason_ for all of this. I still don't know what the hell he was talking about, but...he's here, in _this_ hospital. I have to see him."

Jake looked at her sympathetically. "The ICU only allows family visits or invites. Did you know him or any of his family before all this? I remember seeing him at Seaview, you know. And I knew his brother pretty well."

Lilly nodded. "I know. I met him once. He was a jerk to me, because his brother brought me into a hospital after I ran into him." She laughed. "I just now remembered that."

"I don't think they'll let you see him," Jake said.

She shook her head, disagreeing almost immediately. "I don't think so. I mean, his brother's a pretty nice guy. And if he had a reason to come down here..." She trailed off, looking pointedly at the movie star.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Lilly," He muttered.

She stared at him hopefully.

"I'll check my contacts," He gave in under his breath.


End file.
